new world of remnant
by charcoalluck
Summary: In this AU the faunus became the ruler of remnant and humans are just here to serve, Nick a debt collector that everybody fear and called the big bad wolf but one day was given a slave that will change you forever
1. new world of remnant

**long ago faunus was the dominant race of remnant until the human came in they are intelligent as us strong as us but they don't have one thing we have the animal traits, the faunus, and the human have fought in an endless war over dominants of remnant but in the end, we won**

today is weekend in vale every faunus is talking buying food eat in a cafe and just having fun but suddenly everyone looks at the same direction at the wolf faunus who was minding his business his name is Nick the tax collector

Nick POV

a cow faunus: you have some nerve showing your face around here

Nick: sorry sir but I have to go don't have any time for you right now

a cow faunus: well then give me the lien you took from me you bastard

Nick: sorry sir but that my job you have a debt and I collect the debt you own so move aside sir

the cow faunus grind his teeth in anger and let out a punch at me but I catch the punch and twist it so hard the cow faunus fall to the ground

Nick: thank you for letting me pass sir

I continue to walk through the market buying things and walk to my home, it's a giant house with a garden pools but the place look abandoned the flower in the garden is died even the house itself looks old, I walk in to the door with a sign " home sweet home " and get in inside

Nick: (sigh) home sweet home indeed

inside the home itself is nothing different very dusty with old pictures I was about to walk to the kitchen but then there a knock on the door, I sigh thinking its probably some mobs so I take my shotgun and look through the door hole, but it wasn't it's a man smiling with a girl beside him

(open the door)

stranger: hello! good sir

Nick: listen, mate, I don't buy slaves so f**k off

stranger: no sir wait sir! this might ring a bell

the stranger quickly pulls out an army tag and my eyes gone wild upon seeing it, the stranger was bunker he was a young soldier back at the army and I save him in the battlefield

Nick: wow kid I didn't even recognize you, sorry for the rudeness though but would you like to come in and have some tea?

bunker: there is no need for tea sir I'm just here to repay you

Nick: bunker you know you don't need to right?

bunker: listen if you weren't there to save me then I won't have the life I have now I'm a successful vendor traveling around remnant so please accept this as a gift

bunker point to the human girl beside him the girl was a pale-skinned young girl around 16 to 17 with the blue eye a scar on her left eye and long white hair she wears dirty cloth and her face was full of despair

bunker: you see recently a very wealthy faunus died in an accident he had no family so people who call themselves "his friends" all divided out his wealth and I thought I could pull some sting so I can get some too but in exchange this troublesome thing was pushed onto me and as a good vendor I am I can't find someone who bought her at a price that won't bite me in the back later so I think of disposing of her but I still have heart you know? then I remember you the man who save me

Nick: come on bunker you know this isn't needed and I don't like slavery remember?

bunker: please Nick I can't find a good place for her you live alone it must be very lonely, she can help you around the house and I don't think any faunus would judge you if you use her as your plaything

I felt sick from what bunker said but I sigh thinking it would be nice to have someone around since I have been living alone for a long time

Nick: I will take her in

bunker: ah then you've saved both me and the girl some trouble, thank you very much

bunker leaves the house leaving me with the girl

Weiss: hello my name is Weiss thank you for accepting me

Nick: no problem kid

Weiss: I'm not good with hard labor but I think I can handle simple chores however my former master considered the sound of my scream to be the only thing worthwhile about me ... please treat me well

I could only feel sad for her when general Adam leads us to victory he has instructed that all humanity will be forced to serve the faunus as the superior race it wasn't really fair for the humans but there's nothing I can do about it now, I let her explore the house while I was cooking and when the sun has already set I call her to the table , I let her have some food I have

Weiss: are you receiving a visitor today? shall I hide somewhere?

Nick: no, all of the foods is yours so eat up

she looks at me in a shocked expression

Weiss: this is mine?

she slowly reaches for her fork she hesitates at first but she begins to eat, her expression is stiff she isn't enjoying herself

Weiss: thank you for the food master I have never felt this full in my life

it's already getting late so I decided to take her to the spare room where she will sleep

Weiss: this will be my room? Can I sleep on the bed

Nick: yes kid so good night

Weiss: master! wait what will become of me from now on perhaps will you be doing something painful to me?

it seems that she thinks there's something suspicious about how I treat her

Weiss: I'll be able to make master happy if you hurt me my former master seem to like it when I'm in pain

god, what the f**k is wrong with her old master faunus these days is getting more f**k up!

Nick: Listen, kid, I'm not going to hurt in any way I promise

weiss: then if possible I would like to serve you somehow else...forgive me good night master

Nick: good night and you don't need to call me master just call me Nick

I went to my bedroom and went to sleep dreaming about burning her former master alive

meanwhile

why? why is he so nice to me does he want something from me? my thought goes to millions of ways he could end up hurting me, I just don't know what to do anymore so I decided to go to sleep

 **hello! charcoalluck here you might not know me so I'm a writer from wattpad in the same name and I think It might be great if I try to expand to other websites and be more serious with the story and writing error please tell me what do you think of the story and what could be improved thank for reading**


	2. First day

Nick POV

I wake up in my bed feeling like my body is rotting again and cough painfully, but I notice a beautiful voice down in the kitchen, I slowly go down the stair and see Weiss singing

Weiss: Who am I to complain?

My life's been spared so much pain

Born with all that I need

My comforts all guaranteed

So what's the problem

What's keeping me

From moving forward

It's hard to see

I should be free now

I should be fine

But the life I fought for

Still isn't mine

Some believe in fairy stories

And the ghosts that they can't see

I know that I could do so much

If I could just believe in me

Mirror mirror

Tell me something

Can I stop my fall?

Yea-

Nick: ...wow

Weiss turn around in shock and fear

Weiss: master!... I didn't mean to wake you up...forgive me, please

Nick: it's okay Weiss I was-

Weiss: *sob*please forgive me master waah *sob* don't punish me please

I really don't know how to work with kids even if I'm older than anyone alive

Nick: oh Weiss come on don't cry I'm not mad please stop I won't punish you

Weiss: really? *sob* you won't punish me

Nick: yes, Weiss I enjoyed it I think it's beautiful

I smile the kindest smile I can make and wipes her tear

Nick: Weiss please understand that I won't hurt you I promise now go cleanup we are going outside today and again call me Nick

Weiss: yes mas- I mean Nick

she goes to clean herself in the bathroom while I take some painkiller

Weiss: sorry for taking so long sir

Nick: it's okay today we're going to buy you some cloths for you to wear

Weiss: thank you, sir

we went to the town square but while we were going Weiss become nervous because of how all the faunus look at her so I held her hand to make her feel better but cause her to blush as red as a tomato, as we walk we found a nice dinner called "The Valkyries dinner" we enter, and a human ginger girl come up to us

Nora: HELLO! sir welcome to the Valkyries dinner my name is Nora please have a seat!

I and Weiss take seats and look at the menu while Nora just stand there staring at us with the biggest smile

Nick: what would you like to have Weiss?

Weiss: I'll take anything Nick

Nick: ummm guess we will take two legendary Ren pancakes, please

Nora: *shout* OKAY REN! THREE PANCAKES TWO FOR THE CUSTOMER AND ONE FOR ME!

The chef name Ren start flipping pancake in the kitchen and Nora still staring at us until she spoke

Nora: sooooo you guys are like secretly dating or something?

Weiss blush from that question and tries to hide her face

Weiss: WHAT! NO, we're not it's forb-

Nora: shhhhh I know it's forbidden love and that okay here, love is supposed to be for everyone to kiss and hug! our master wouldn't mind if you want we have a spare room, so you can fuc-

a blonde guy quickly run to stop her before she could say more than she should

Jaune: Nora please stop harassing the customer!

Nora: It's called shipping Jaune

Jaune: I'm sorry sir it won't happen again please don't call our master

Jaune bow for forgiveness like there was no tomorrow

Nick: it's okay Jaune I think she's a good company

Jaune: well sir thank you but not many customer thinks like that he..he

Nora still look unsatisfied and seems like she will not stop until she gets want she wants

Nick: Nora why did you think we were dating if you don't mind me asking?

Nora: wellllll you see I just see that your babies will be sooooo cute and I saw you guys holding hands when you get in

Weiss blush even harder

Nick: well my name is Nick, and this is Weiss

Jaune: …Ni- NICK!? THE DEBT COLLECTOR?

No one say anything, the air becomes tease Weiss became confuse of the blonde reaction

Nick: yes, what of it kid?

Jaune: oh, ummm nothing I'm just a little surprise that someone like you would even be here

Jaune quickly goes to the kitchen dragging Nora with him and Bring our order, we start eating, Weiss took a little bite and then just outright eat the whole thing, guess she likes sweets

Weiss: * eating very fast* argh argh

Nick: *chuckle* eat slowly kid or you will choke

I give her a glass of water we finish our food and pay the bill, we walk out of the dinner and straight to the closest clothes shop, we walk in the clothes shop but there's isn't any one on the counter

Nick: hello is anybody here?

velvet: coming sir what can I d-

velvet POV

I can't believe my eyes it's Nick the big bad wolf is in my shop what is he doing here and who that girl with him? I'm panicking greet them damn it!

Nick: ah hello miss Velvet long time no see

Velvet: well to you too want to bring you here?

Nick: well miss Velvet you see my apprentice Weiss here needs a new clothing

Velvet: you came to the right place umm Coca come here, please

Coco: yes master what is-

Velvet: *whisper* take the white hair girl to the changing room quick this is the big bad wolf we are talking about!

Coco quickly take the girl into the changing room while I seat beside him, Nick the big bad wolf, the debt collector, nightmare of Nobles is sitting in my shop

COME ON VELVET THINK OF A CONVERSATION

Velvet: so how life treating you?

Nick: great what about you?

Velvet: great!the business is going well…

Nick: please Miss Velvet don't be scared I'm not here to do anything to you, you paid your taxes

Velvet: who the girl?

Nick: I got her as a gift from an old friend

I was about to ask more question, but the changing room door slam open revealing Weiss in a white dress with light blue strip I turn around to see Nick eyes widen in surprise

no one would believe me that the big bad wolf is in love with a human girl I must spread the words

Nick POV

her looks are beyond beauty, the whites go perfectly with her hair and the blue strip match her blue eye she's beautiful

Nick: we'll take it

I pay for the dress and we headed back home

Weiss POV

we are walking back home and again Nick is holding my hand but now I feel more relaxed than before

Nick: sooo Weiss do you like the dress?

Weiss: yes, Nick thank you…

He can't even think how happy I felt right now the way he talk the way touch me it's so weird to me but it felt good but something isn't right

Nick: Is something wrong my dear?

Weiss: …those people they fear you why?

Nick: It's something my line of work do to people

Weiss: but you been nothing but nice to them, you are a good person right?!

Nick: …

Weiss: sorry forget I asked Nick

Nick: it's okay Weiss, I want to tell you about your work

Weiss: yes?

Nick: as a debt collector I must deal with all the math but I not the best in math's so will-

Weiss: I'll take it sir I'm good in math back when I was a just a child my sister will always teach all the math's until...

Tears start to fall on my face again

Nick: wow thanks kid- why are you crying!

Weiss: sorry Nick it's just I start to think about my sister and-

Nick quickly hug me tightly, it felt good?

Nick: shhhh Weiss it's okay what happen to your sister?

Weiss: I was sold off by my father when I was little, I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye

Nick: we'll find her okay Weiss?

Weiss: really? But how it's so long ago

Nick: tracking down faunus is a part of my job, tomorrow after my work we'll go to slave town to find her or at least maybe get some information

I was about to say thank you but the warmth from his body making me feel sleepy I tried to fight it but it's way too much and fell asleep


	3. man need more maids

**(A/N): Well the story is going great so far but I'm not sure what I can do with Blake in this AU what your thoughts how will this World affect her view maybe she's a Weiss or something like that also if there's an error then please tell me and I will fix it**

[ in the morning]

Weiss POV

I wake up in my bed feeling refresh but then hear a painful moaning downstair so I get out of bed, slowly go down the stair and peek to see Nick half-naked, puking and a woman examining him

the woman: hmmmm interesting so you're saying that it starts to leak more than usual

Nick: yes, doctor it leaks out from the eyes, ears, nose and other places I don't want to talk about so let jus-

Nick suddenly puke out some black tar-like liquid, I was about to take a closer look but then slip causing them to all look at me

Nick: WEISS! thi- this isn't what it looks like! she just my doctor! !

Dr. Grey: oh my are you okay dear?

the fish faunus help me up and examine me from top to bottom with dark intentions

Dr. Grey: my my~ Nick you sure know how to choose, you wouldn't mind if I borrow her right? the reward will be worthwhile~

the last part frightens me more than the thought of what she going to do to me...no this isn't fear but a new feeling all together it's making me want her to stay away from Nick, she catwalk toward Nick licking her lips and bend down with lust in her eyes. okay now I want her to die

Nick: it won't work and the answer is no I won't let you use her as a test subject with your sick experiments

Dr. Grey: well it worth a shot any way you haven't introduce yourself properly yet dear

Weiss: my name is Weiss I'm Nick assistant it's a pleasure meeting you

Dr. Grey: OMG you are like sooo cute *pinching Weiss cheek* are you sure you would'en let me have her?

Nick: no

Dr. Grey: fine anyway my name is Doctor Grey I'm Nick personal doctor now I have a job for you. you see your master isn't feeling well and I can't always keep an eye on him so I want you to remind him to take these medicine very morning you think you can handle it dear?

Weiss: yes! if it makes Nick feel better!

Nick: are you done brainwashing my assistant?

Dr. Grey: almost done! (whispers: he can be stubborn but I'm sure he will listen to you )take care now!

walk out of the living room leaving me bushing what does she mean?

Nick: don't pay her too much attention she got some screw loose so go get ready

[time skip]

Nick POV

Nick: ah you're finished let's go the car is here

Weiss: are you forgetting something Nick?

Weiss put a glass of green goo on the table

Nick: ... put you up to this didn't she

Weiss: yes, Nick it's for your own good so please take your medicine

Nick: I'm not drinking it, it's very BITTER!

Weiss looks at me in the eyes with puppy eyes. i- I must resist no please no ! MUST RESIST THE GUILT! MUST RESIST!

i- I must resist no please no! MUST RESIST THE GUILT! MUST RESIST!

Nick: *sigh* fine

I quickly grab the glass and choke it down trying not to puke from the bitterness Weiss smile from this and give me a glass of water

Nick: you should smile more Weiss or I'm not going to do this anymore

Weiss: *bush* tha- thank you I'll keep it up s- so what will we have to do today Nick?

Nick: oh nothing much just visiting an old friend, I already send him a message that we are coming, hope he's prepared

[mean while]

third POV

early morning at the plantation I and yang are working hard on the crops. we work as slaves for Gideon farmland. he's a mean pig faunus who pays us with so less that we only have one meal once a day it's better than nothing I guess. I don't really know the details how we end up being slaves but since me and Yang was kids back at slaves town dad will tell us story before bed about the great war long ago and how his grandfather fought in it so now we humans are slaves still I do hears rumors about humans being in middle class so I wish one day me and Yang could save enough liens to get to middle class so we don't have to work here anymore but with all those high tax payments and low income we are just left with living expenses. I still hope though.

At the manse, Gideon receives a message from Nick

Gideon: ...sh*t SH*T SH*T! this is bad!

Edwin: what is sir?

the fox faunus butler ask his master as he pours wine into his glass

Gideon: that damn wolf is coming!

Edwin: you mean the big bad wolf sir?

Gideon: That leach is the worst of them

Edwin: Haven't you paid enough already?

Gideon: I actually have not, I have spent it all last week on a party

Edwin: How much do you still have?

Gideon: I have enough but I can't use that money, yet I need it

Gideon has very poor money management skills. Edwin usually takes over this job but his master always like to spend big so things like these happen every month. One day he's gonna go bankrupt

Gideon: This is what happens when you have too many humans to feed

Edwin: Then why not sell some of them to Mr. Nick?

Gideon: He's not the kind to take in slaves or hire other workers

Edwin: that going to be a problem

Gideon: What can I do Edwin? He's coming today to collect the payment

Edwin: You still have a lot, sir. You could just use the money you saved up to get him off your back

Gideon: Can't, I plan on using them for next week! And I haven't got the money from the recent sales!

Edwin: Please calm down sir

Gideon: Think, think!...Okay, I have an idea. I'll sell some humans from my farm and use that money to pay him and probably save enough amount on my savings for next week

Edwin: He did say that he's arriving today so you best hurry sir

Gideon: Okay I guess it's time for me to sell them off

The reason why Gideon is panicking is that Nick whatever his surname is a ruthless debt collector and will not take a no for an answer. So, if he doesn't get any liens from him he will take something else equal to the amount of that what they owe. Last time there was a rich guy who owes him huge sums of debts. The next day all of his belongings, his house, and everything was taken away by him. Now he lives as a beggar on the streets. If anyone ever crosses Nick or not pay your debt to him he will take something else from you. He is a nightmare. However, if you are on good terms with him then he might ease up on things and he can become a powerful ally. Too bad for Gideon, he's not in good terms with him. He actually insulted Nick on a party once and now he's paying that mistake every day. Now he's coming to collect the payment personally when he visits, it's always a bad thing to anyone.

Gideon hurried to the farm and called in every human. They were all lined and the guards were there making sure that no one causes any trouble. Rudy was wondering what's going on.

Ruby: what's happening yang?

Yang: I don't know

slave#1: Oh I know he's gonna sell us at the market

Ruby: oh no

Yang: don't worry sis I don't think he'll pick us

Gideon starts picking off some of the hard-working humans. It's odd really that he would sell his best. When it comes down to owning slaves you usually pick out those who are a problem and needs to be taken out. This was not the case, he wants to sell his best so that faunus would buy them at such a high price. This made Yang worry since Yang and Ruby are also hard workers.

Gideon: *points at Rudy* You come here

Yang: what's are you taking her for?!

Gideon: I don't have to explain myself to you!

Yang: NO please! take me instead!

Gideon: HA don't make me laugh you don't even reach half the price of your sister and I'm not gonna get into any arguments with you today Yang! I've made my decision and she's gonna go!

Ruby: *Rudy dragged away by the guards* YANG!

Yang: YOU MOTHER F*CKER CAN'T DO THIS!

Gideon: HOW DARE YOU! GUARDS TAKE HER AND PUNISH HER!

Yang get pin down to the ground by the guards and drag away

Gideon: how pathetic come on! we don't have that much time

Rudy was carried by the guard and chained with the rest of them. They make their way inside with her still crying. The other human slaves have no choice in the matter and one of them spoke up

slave#2: Listen, girl, if you get chosen in the market you may have a better master than Gideon

Ruby: but I want to be with my sister

slave#3: Living in this place? Nuh uh

slave#2: Look we might have a better chance out there than here and maybe you'll be able to earn your way through

slave#3: Yeah then maybe you'll be able to see your sister again

The human slaves were taken into the house all in chains. Gideon makes his way inside and see Edwin rushing to him out of breath

Edwin: SIR! THE BIG BAD WOLF IS HERE!

Gideon felt a chill on his back, he went pale. Nick is here, Gideon doesn't know what to do, the slaves are in the house, he has to let him in but he wants to be presentable, so he ordered the slaves to line up.

Gideon's expression is seen by the slaves, who could he be scared off? They wonder. Is it their new master arriving to pick them? Rudy has never seen Gideon so scared, she only saw him as a ruthless landowner. So, this is all new to her.

Edwin opens the door to reveal a wolf Faunus with two grizzly bear faunus and a white hair girl at his side? a group of a large carriage was parked outside just in case they might take something else. Gideon forced himself to smile and greet Nick even is he's being intimidated

Gideon: M-moring Mr. Nick! W-welcome to my home! and may I ask who's that?

Nick: Mr. Gideon, why thank you for letting us in and this my new assistant Weiss

Gideon: So, would you care for some tea then?

Nick: Not today I'm in hurry. I've just come here to collect the money you owe

Gideon: Well um...

Nick: Do you have it?

Gideon: Uh...well, how should I say, uh...no

Nick: Well that's too bad isn't it? I guess I have to take something of yours

Gideon: Then please take my slaves!

Nick: I don't take slaves Mr. Gideon

Gideon: I'm not saying you take them, I'm saying you can sell them on the market!

Nick: human? You know how cheap they are? and I don't think this would be enough to pay your debt

Gideon: Sir! These ones are the best of the best but not just to that I have something that would worth more than anything! a sliver eyes!

Nick: silver eyes?

Gideon: yes! a rare trait in humans. legends say those born with silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior able to strike down grimm with a single look!

Nick: hmmm interesting but are you sure about your other slaves? You might lose some really good merchandise. Losing them might cause more trouble in the long run

Gideon: Not at all! I have plenty more to spare!

Nick Well then let's see their worth

Nick looks at the chained slaves and looks at their features closely inspecting them. Gideon is shaking hoping that they could be enough as payment. So far, they are in good condition and he saw one was wearing a cap hiding her face. Nick takes it off and he sees the silver eyes Gideon is talking about. She looked up to him with a sad expression and those glistening silver eyes cleansed from the tears and something inside him flared, this isn't a place for her, she deserves better than this, she has potential

Nick: what's your name darling?

Ruby: Ruby Rose, sir

Nick: can you tell me how long have you been worked here?

Ruby: I've been working here since I was a child sir

Nick: Huh, okay Mr. Gideon I'll take them to the market, however you still owe quite a fine amount

Gideon: They're not enough?

Nick: you owed me 100,000 liens, slaves worth 500 liens and let's say the silver eyes worth 40,000 liens so you still owe me ummm

Weiss: all of them worth 47,500 so Mr. Gideon still owe you 52,500, sir

Nick: ah thank you Weiss now Mr. Gideon you still owe me 52,500 so I'll be taking something to make the price paid completely

Gideon: W-what are you taking?

Nick: That painting, and that vase. They should suffice

Gideon: What!? Those are my precious belonging to my mother!

Nick: Well do you have anything else to offer?

Gideon was hesitant to answer since almost all of his belongings were from his family and he doesn't want to lose them or his money. Hesitant to answer the bears just took them outside and Nick grabbed the chains and led them all outside.

Nick: Take them to the carriages, and unchain that girl

Rudy was unchained

Nick: Come you'll ride with me

Rudy was hesitant

Nick: What's wrong?

Rudy: I just want to say a proper goodbye to my sister before I go. if it's alright with you

Nick: go ahead

Ruby eyes wide up hearing that at least she's able to say goodbye to her sister

Nick, Weiss and one of the bear fellow Ruby through the farm but to meet with a horrible sight

 **(A/N): Again thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts BYE!**


	4. world order

Child: It's TIME!

One of the kid shouted as every child in nursery stop what they were doing and ran into the building to sit in front of a monitor in excitement. The monitor switch opens to show a panda Faunus smiling

Uncle Ryan: Hello children of this great nation it's me, Uncle Ryan so it's that time of the day again now isn't it children? Before we start our regular programs I want to ask you all do you ever wonder why you are here? to answer that question I want you all to look at your kitchen you and will all see your mommy bot that are assign to care for you where your parents can't, cooking you a warm, delicious dinner for you all to eat, giving you all the motherly warmth you need and teaching you all how to survive in this cruel world we don't want our citizens to be eaten by monsters now would we? *chuckles* Now, children, I want you all to look through your windows. If you are in Atlas you will see our great scientist working hard to create technology to make our lives more livable but if you are in Vacuo you will see men who are working in what they do best to keep this great nation of ours going. Can you see it children? Well if you can't then let uncle Ryan tell you it's unity children unity that keeps Vale, Atlas, Vacuo even Mistral as one nation ruled by one great leader! It's Order that is the heart of our nation keeping our men to do whatever they can to keep our nation growing and the last is the peace that keeps everyone happy. now you know children see you all tomorrow have a nice day.

(A/N: Well now you know too! now that we are finished with the propaganda let's really start)

third POV

Ruby collapse from the sight of her sister beaten down to the ground by the guards as they laugh

Guard 1: what a mess you are yang!

Guard 2: yes, you're right but don't worry we going to fix you up real good tonight now that your little sister isn't here anymore!

tears flow through Ruby face as she trying to stand up and go help her sister, to do at least something to help her dear sister but she can't she's too weak to fight she just not good enough, this wasn't the first time it happened either and yet here she is crying like a little girl. A warm pat on Ruby cause her to look up to see the wolf faunus giving her a smile even though there was anger in his eyes and walk toward the guards

Nick: gentlemen I advise to stop what you are doing if you know what best for you

Guard 2: oh yeah? well NO this bitch owns us a lot amount of trouble

Nick: I see...

Nick twist the handle of his cane, sound of clicking can be heard and it's release into a bladed whip

Nick: last chance

Guard 1: trying to scare us? whatever it's getting boring anyway

The guards draw their swords and launch themselves to Nick hitting him directly, Weiss scream at his bodyguard

Weiss: why aren't you guys doing anything! he's being attacked help him

The bear bodyguard: trust me, miss Weiss, I will only slow him down sometimes I ask myself why I am even here he can sure defend himself just look him go

Weiss looks back at the fight to see the blade of the swords not cutting into his skin but stuck to it by a hardened blood, Nick use this chance to punch the guards off of him to the ground and swing his bladed whip at them sending them flying chasing to the houses, he twists back his cane and it reattach itself to normal then Gideon comes running

Gideon: what is going on here! do you know how sh*t my day is ri-

Nick: in the matter of fact I do sir

Gideon: Mr. Nick wh- what are you still doing here!

Nick: your guards have been abusing your slaves I just thought they needed a lesson

Gideon: I am so sorry Mr. Nick it won't happen again, just please don't take more than you already have!

Nick: don't worry Mr. Gideon in the matter of fact I want to ask you why didn't you tell me that Rudy has a sister?

Gideon: I just thought it doesn't really matter she's just a normal slave

Nick: I see well I'm will be taking her too name the price

Gideon: pleas- wait pardon me but will you say that again?

Nick: I would like to buy Ruby sister from you name the price or you want me to change my mind?

After some bargaining Yang was bought by Nick, he picks her unconscious body up and walks back to the car as the others follow, luckily there a first aid in the ride so her new master patch yang up and said she will be fine, they got in the car and driver drive to their next destination, yang slept on Ruby lap as Ruby look outside the window

It's been a while now. Rudy watches outside the window as the farm and the manse disappears. She was going away from her home. She only knew of the farm but nothing else from outside. She wonders where could they be headed, what will she see? More importantly, why is that scary wolf faunus, Nick thought it would be best for her and her sister to be with him in the same cab and not with the other cab the slaves were in? She was hesitant to say anything. She thought remaining silent would be best but when she made a request about saying the last goodbye to her sister, he didn't hesitate to answer, nor was he cruel to reject such thing. But she just can't tell whether it would be wise to ask.

Nick notices her discomfort through her face, he begins to wonder if she's scared or wants to go back. Although it would be possible to return her back to the farm it also would be hard for her. After all, Gideon is a cruel master to his slaves. Nick knew of these since he was insulted in his party he was invited in. Nick was never a party animal but it's the only way to get to know other nobles. Even though they fear even approaching him. Nick doesn't really know how to approach her without making her uncomfortable, He decided to talk first.

Nick: So, what is it?

Rudy: Hmm?

Weiss: How dare you! you must answer him not just "Hmm" and at least put a sir in it!

Ruby: sor- sorry I didn't mean to

Nick: It's okay you don't have to be that formal and Weiss stop shouting at the kid

Weiss: Bu- but

Nick: no buts Weiss even you can call me by my name

Weiss: hmf fine

Nick: What is it you want to say?

Rudy: I don't have anything to say, sir

Nick: Don't be modest, I'd like to know you a bit better

Rudy: Well I don't know what to say, sir.

Nick: Just tell me what it is your thinking about. Any questions you want to ask just say it

Rudy: Well I don't know, um, there seems to be a lot of questions I want to ask about. Like why did you save my sister? Who are you? How did you do those move!? and what happens from now?

Nick: Alright I'll tell you. First, I did it because I think that family should always stay together, we faunus will never get to feel that. Second, I'm a tax-collector, my name is Nick, however in the future, you should address me as Nick, not as master or any of that and this is Weiss she's my assistant.

Weiss: greeting

Nick: and for your third question, I own you and your sister now, Ruby you will be trained to become a great warrior

Ruby and Weiss: WH- WHAT!

Ruby: w- why? I'm weak I can't even hold a kitchen knife properly I'm just a petty slave

Nick: Ruby I can't quite tell how but I live long enough to see that there something great inside of you

Ruby: really? you don't look so old how old are you?

Weiss: OKAY that's it! you just being rude here!

Ruby: Please stop sho- shouting! help!

Nick: *chuckles* sorry Ruby but I'm with Weiss on this one

Ruby: NOooo

[time skip]

Third POV

An hour later they have arrived at slave's town. Rudy looked outside the window amazed from what she sees. She has never really been outside the farm ever. She was born in slave's town but she was too young to remember any of it and then was bought by Gideon, so she never knew of the world. Nick sees her widened expression seeing that this is all new to her.

Nick: have you ever been outside the farm?

Rudy: No, I haven't sir. I was born in slave's town but was bought by Gideon and raised on that farm. It's the only place I knew

Nick felt pity for all the girls. What kind of life is that? he never really cares slave's life story but now that he owned them he wanted to bring joy back to their life

Nick: do you have anyone you know who lives here?

Ruby: well I think my dad is still live here, I haven't seen him for a long while

Nick: we are in slave's town, so you can go visit him if you want

Rudy: Really sir!?

Nick: why yes, my dear and remember it's Nick

Rudy: Sorry, how can I repay this kindness?

Nick: Don't worry about it

Then something crossed her eyes. The slave markets. it was the place that they were heading. She saw all different kinds of slaves. All of them were Human from children to elderly. Nick pulled the curtains on her side.

Nick: You didn't need to see that.

She wonders what would happen to the other slaves from the farm.

They have arrived at their destination.

Nick: Weiss comes with me, Ruby you can wait here or go see your father I must go do something

Weiss follows him outside and starts walking

Nick: what do you think of her Weiss?

Weiss: she's acting like a child

Nick: Come on Weiss she's just a kid...don't tell me you are jealous

Weiss: WH- WHAT NO wh- why should be jealous of a kid!

Nick pull Weiss into his arm and whisper to her ears

Nick: *whisper* don't be jealous you are my one and only

Nick kiss Weiss in the forehead and continence walking with a smirk on his face, leaving Weiss confused and blushing, just ahead of them there seems to be a craggy faunus hyena on a booth who is barking orders to the crew of the ship.

Nick: Hello there Capt. Oak

Capt. Oak: Well isn't this a surprise! I thought I never see the day that you'll ever come here to the slave market! Oh, wait are you here for the taxes? Because I already paid my share!

Nick: Yes, I know you did, and no I'm not here to buy slaves but to sell some and maybe get some pieces of advice too

Capt. Oak: Well I'm honored to help you let's see the merchandise first!

The faunus hyena was quite loud and lively for a slave trader. Weiss thought of slave traders as just as cruel as her former master but that changed when she saw him, a friendly loud faunus hyena with a peg leg. He was conversing with Nick with such a lively and friendly tone but that doesn't mean he couldn't be just as cruel. The captain began to inspect the human from the cab.

Capt. Oak: Oh, these are fine slaves! Where on earth did you get these humans?

Nick: Someone by the name of Gideon couldn't pay his taxes and decided to sell his own slaves as payment, including some accessories

Capt. Oak: These humans will be sold off at a higher price for sure!

Nick: So can you buy them off me? I'll sell to you for 47,500 liens

Capt. Oak: That's quite cheap for these healthy humans! Well of course! I won't turn this kind of offer! But are you sure? I can pay more for them ya know

Nick: I only need the necessities, but I'll just raise it by 500 liens, how's that?

Capt. Oak: Yar har har! Is that all? Well since you're quite generous I'll take the offer!

Nick: Alright just take good care of them

Capt. Oak: Oh I will for sure! I will keep them clean and well fed that I promise you old friend!"

Nick: Alright then

Capt. Oak then grabs his pockets and pays and Nick with some papers he needs to fill. As he's doing that Capt. Oak notices a white hair girl clinging on his side.

Capt. Oak: Uh..mate is the snowflake clinging on your side you the new assistant

Nick: Oh Weiss? yes, she is how did you know?

Capt. Oak: I could never have guessed! Nick, the nightmare of nobles, the big bad wolf needing an assistant! the whole damn remnant is talking about it!

Nick: words sure travel fast

Capt. Oak: Aye I could understand what ye mean these rumors aren't good too mate like you have a massive sex dungeon under your house or something similar, but no one can really blame you sometimes these humans are just too unbearable and gets me all excited but don't go tell me wife now will ya?

Nick: I will keep that in mind here's your paper

Capt. Oak: And here's yer silver and gold mate so what did you what to talk about?

Nick: Weiss can you go see if how Ruby and yang doing for me?

Weiss walk away back to where Ruby and Yang was

Nick: you know every slave that is bought or sold in slave's town do you recognize Weiss? can you at least tell me where she from?

Capt. Oak: ummm sorry mate I don't recognize her in any bit, yes, after general Adam destroy what left from the great war the nation enforce that every slave must be born in slave town to be sold so they can control slave's population but that doesn't stop anyone from breeding their own slaves, it causes the council a bit of problems lastly, finding Weiss original owner will impossible to do so

Nick: Adam and his fake victory he did nothing the only thing he did was just ordering to hunt down the humans that suffered and trying to make a life from what left from the great war and his excuse was there a chance they will rebel

Capt. Oak: aye mate but Uncle Ryan seem to tell a different story and the council liked him too

Nick couldn't argue with that, he says his thanks to Capt. Oak and take his leave, Nick walk back to the ride and see Weiss looking Ruby and Yang hugging a man which is probably their father from afar, Nick walked up to her

Nick: hey are you okay?

Weiss: ye- yeah I'm fine Nick

Nick: they look happy, don't they?

Weiss: yes they do...

Weiss' eyes start to tear up Nick hold her hand tight in his and thought to himself it wasn't the best time to tell her what he found

Nick: it's okay we can be like that too we can be happy too

Weiss: I really wish You truly mean that

Nick: I did it so far right?

Nick wrap out her tears with a cloth, the man hugging Yang and Ruby walk up to them and introduce himself

Tai yang: I don't know how to thank you enough Mr. Nick I'm Tai yang father of Ruby and Yang

Nick: It's a pleasure meeting you and you don't have to thanks me

Tai yang: I never thought I will ever see them ever again you don't know how much this means to me

Nick: seeing happiness from a family reunited is enough for me but we must go now

Tai yang: oh I underst-

Yang: you are rich Right? couldn't you just buy him too? Ruby said you think that family should stick together

Tai yang: Yang!

Nick: It's okay, I couldn't just take him He has to be on sale before I could buy him

Ruby: WHAT!

Tai yang: that is true Ruby and my master wouldn't let me go me so easily too

Yang: So there's no way me and Ruby could see him anymore?

Nick: No, but I promise you that if the owner does decide to sell him, I'll buy them for you girls

Yang couldn't believe what he just said. He'll buy him off for them? What kindness is this? She could never have expected it from a noble, No maybe it's just an act to make us trust him and then he will do horrible things to us

Tai yang: Thank you thank you thank you so much

Nick: you don't have to thanks me, I will assure you that I will keep them healthy and most of all happy you have my word

After some goodbye, they continence back to their ride and sent off back home

[next morning]

Ruby POV

Morning came. Rudy was lying on her bed comfortably. The light hit her eyes and realized it was morning. She gets up confused. She wonders where she is, then she remembers that she's in her new room, her new home. She also remembers that she serves the master of the house! She hurriedly gets up and goes down the bunk beds that Nick installed for them, she sees yang still sleeping in her bed not having a care for the world and Weiss bed clean like she never slept there, also They now share the room with Weiss now which sometimes she can be a little strict but she's our roommate. I go out the door to prepare for the day. I caught a scent coming from the kitchen, it smelled good. so, I headed to the kitchen and saw Nick cooking food while Weiss sitting on the table drinking some tea

Nick: Morning Rudy

Rudy: M-morning Nick morning Weiss

Weiss: good morning to you too Ruby did you make your bed?

Ruby: n- no?

Nick: Come on Weiss it's her first day, come on over sit by the table, we're about to have breakfast it's my special today!

Ruby: I'm sorry I did not wake up earlier I could have come and helped you

Nick: Don't punish yourself, will you? go sit and enjoy the food also did your sister wake up yet?

Ruby: no, she still asleep

Nick: ...oh it's okay I will make some more for her to eat later

Nick has been nothing but kind, yesterday when they got to their new home he almost does everything in the house instead of them Weiss did get very mad because of it too, She then does the rest of the cleaning I want to go help her but she brushes me off to go play somewhere else while Yang...well Yang haven't been open up lately She always say that Nick is up to something bad and she been keeping an eye on him but how could she say that! He been nothing but good to us

Rudy takes a seat and looked around. There was hardly anything decorative in this place. She begins to wonder why?

Rudy: Oh uhh um...Nick?

Nick: Yes?

Rudy: Why is there no decorations in this house? Don't most nobles decorate their homes?

Weiss: hmm now that Ruby question it I start to wonder too

Nick: I don't really find it necessary

Rudy: Why?

Nick: I just don't see their purpose or why do I even need to have it in the first place

Weiss: I don't understand

Nick: Heh that's what other Faunus say whenever they see my home

Weiss: You have Faunus come over here from time to time?

Nick: Yeah but only for businesses and nothing else

Rudy: You don't hold any parties? like with balloons, game, and CAKES!

Nick: No but I always get invited to one

Rudy: Oh

Nick: Would you guys come with me when that happens?

Rudy: Can I!?

Weiss: that would be very nice, can we?

Nick: Of course! I'm looking forward to seeing you girls in dresses

my face went red. He said he's looking forward to it! The thought of it made me even redder NO SHE ISN'T THINK IT LIKE THAT MAKE IT STOP HE JUST BEING NICE

Nick: Hey are you two okays? you guys look a bit flustered there

Rudy: OH-oh it's nothing! Nothing!

Nick: Well I'm already done so here

Nick serves the plates down

Nick: I'm not as good as Weiss, but this is the best I could do for a meal

Weiss: *blush* oh stop it I'm not that good

What was presented in front of her was a well-cooked vegetable wrap with some sort of sauce laid on top it? Is he being modest? This certainly something a top-class chef could make. Rudy has one before in a fest at the mansion garden back then where she was able to see the foods being made outside by a chef. It was something that looks like this.

Nick: Eat it before it gets cold

Rudy: Sure!

Rudy took a bit and it was delicious! She moaned at how good it was.

Nick: so I want to talk about your training

Rudy: What is it Nick?

Nick: Before we will start our real training, you will have some workout first we don't want you breaking every bone in your body, now would we?

Rudy: so what kind of workout is it?

Nick: The type that would help with your strength and mental ability but if you focus you will be fine

Rudy: Are you sure Nick?

Nick: Its true you won't be able to do something like something I did in a day, but practice makes it perfect.

Rudy: But what if I mess up?

Nick: I told you before, practice and even if you did make some mistake I'm not going punish you

Rudy: Really?

Nick: Yes, and I'll help to improve your combat skills

Rudy: then when do we start?! I'm so hype!

Nick: not today I have work to do and I don't want to make your first day here unpleasant

Ruby: oh well what can I do while you away?

Nick: we do need some more supply you wouldn't mind go outside and get some, would you?

Ruby: I would love too!

Nick: great then I must go now see you later girls

Weiss: did you take your medicine this morning Nick?

Nick: OH! I completely forgot! (*whisper* damn it )

About an hour past, Nick has already left and given a list of things Rudy needs to buy. She's used to working from morning to night. It was harsh, but this is something different. Thanks' to him she and her sister can have a new life, and someday free their father from that place.

She was happy of the thought and went to the market wearing a sincere smile. Looking back at the house, she wonders what she could do to improve it. As of now its bone white but just imagining what would it look like if its well-taken care of.

Third POV

Nick heading back at his office in the town central area. When he arrived, his expression has completely changed. He has a stern look that would terrify just about anyone. A face that completely hates the world as if speaking to him or just making eye contact is like a nightmare come to life. The faunus inside the building do stay weary of him. He's not named the Nightmare of Nobles without a reason. However, those who work with him has gotten used to it. For example, the weasel faunus that is coming up right next to him holding some papers.

Staple: Morning Mr. Nick

Nick: Hello Staple

Staple: So down to business as usual or want to talk about something else

Nick: A bit of both, but business first

Staple: Alright, well I got some bad news I'd like you to hear

Nick: No good news?

Staple: Unfortunately, no

Nick: Alright let's get in my office first

They both entered a room with a single desk and a stack of papers neatly placed on the left with drawers on both sides of the wall. No decoration as usual. They both sat down to start the discussion

Staple: Alright the first of the bad news, one of our tax collectors is being bribed by someone named Yuma

Nick: Yuma? I always want to confront that guy. This is good news for me

Staple: For you maybe but not for us. We want you to pay him a visit. He's been avoiding his tax payment for the past 5 months

Nick: You guys at central should have told me that a long time ago

Staple: We couldn't, after all your methods are quite unorthodox

Nick: Well there are those who likes resist

Staple: But burning their house is not a solution. You're giving us a bad reputation

Nick: But at least it works

Staple: Still we can't just steer fear unto others, even nobles

Nick: It's either that or the nobles will continue to manipulate us, bribe their way from paying the sum of their annual taxes

Nick was right, if they didn't show that they mean business then the city would revolve around by the rules of nobles. All middle and lower classes will be stomped, and the city would be in ruins. For the city central, Nick was a necessary evil. A dark enforcer of the law

Staple: Well let's not linger on off topics. The next one is the current investigation on Mr. Dowser. It's kind of unsettling

Nick: Wait, Dowser? Isn't he supposed to be handled by the police?

Staple: The police is asking for your help. Dowser has many nobles on his side but there is one thing they all have in common. They are all afraid of you. Now they only want you to rough up these animals on the list here and get them to disconnect any ties they have on him

Nick: So, I'm to play the villain again?

Staple: Well yes but you'll be enforcing the law at the same time. I swear nobles are a pain to handle

Nick: As the keepers of the city we should make sure that there's a balance. No side is favored

In the city, Nobles run rampant and not a lot of faunus wants to challenge them. Central makes sure to keep them in check. They have no idea when did the corruption took place but when it did the city wasn't the same anymore. Until they manage to root out the problem, central will keep an eye on everyone. If they don't get corrupted from the inside

 **Uncle Ryan: Hello children Uncle Ryan here thank you for reading, this the writer Charcoalluck is quite busy by the time he finishes this so this is why I'm here to answer any question you all have about our powerful and peaceful world or maybe about other projects that Charcoaluck have ,that all the time I have again thank you for reading we hope you enjoy have I nice day**


	5. life of a maid

Third POV

Rudy is now at the market buying the items in the list Nick had given her. She didn't know how big the market is, so she was glad Nick drew a map of the place for her and the location of the stores. She was almost done going from store to store is sure is quite fun for her since she could just admire the outside world. Now she just must wait for the shopkeeper to get the apple on the back. While waiting she witnessed another slave a small girl being dragged around by her master who is a fox faunus. Making her carry all the bags.

She felt something, a similar experience. One she didn't want to feel again. Then the fox faunus walks up across from her. he noticed her staring.

Fox faunus: What you starin' huh?

Rudy: N-nothing sir

Fox faunus: Really? You sure you're not staring at this slave now would ya?

Rudy: N-no

Fox faunus: Aren't you a slave yourself?

Rudy: Huh?

Fox faunus: It's quite careless of your master to just let you walk around all alone. Don't you know kid? That a slave being all alone without a master is quite scary. Because who knows, when another faunus could just suddenly take you

She was frozen in fear and couldn't move. He leans closer.

Fox faunus: You look tasty, maybe I'll just take you

Then a deep voice suddenly roared out of nowhere

HEY! Leave the lady alone!

Right next to the Fox faunus there were two large bears faunus looking down at him

So, are you going to do something or what?

Fox faunus: You! You two bears work for that nightmare! THAT LEACH!

Well yes, you have a problem with that?

Fox faunus: N-no well, I uh I'll be just leaving

The fox walks away dragging his slave. The twins bow down for Ruby at the same time. Their every action was at the same time as if they were the same person they even blink at the same time, they both tighten their ties and then Ruby remember They were Nick bodyguards

Rudy: Oh, aren't you two from yesterday?

We are the Bronxton Twins, this is Jacob and I'm Joseph

Rudy: Thanks for saving me

Jacob: Oh, it's nothing, what's your name again?

Rudy: it's Ruby sir

Joseph: Wait you're the girl that Mr. Nick took in

Rudy: Well yes, I am

Joseph: Must be hard working for the Nightmare

Rudy: nightmare?

Jacob: nightmare or big bad wolf, It's the nickname the city has given to him ,has been for a while too

Joseph: yeah now that I think of it I still remember when he used to come by the nursery and sign up to train the grownups, we were like what? Five maybe? Mr. Nightmare still look like in his twenty…weird

Ruby: nursery? You mean like for children?

Joseph: oh no you see Ruby when a faunus is born he or she will be sent to the place called the nursery where they will be raised, learn, train and test what kind of role you will be put in society depend on their skills

Ruby: then what about your mom and dad? Who will read you bed time stories before bed and kiss your goodnight!

Joseph: oh, ummm well we can go meet them if we want but why do we really bother. We got mommy bot that give everything we need

Jacob: does bring good memory doesn't it?

Ruby thought to herself about what Nick said about family "I think that family should always stay together, we faunus will never get to feel that" making her feel pity for them, changing the topic might be better

Rudy: anyway, I don't understand, why would Nick have so bad title?

Joseph: Oh, so you don't know?

Jacob: Well we can't really say much since we just know one part of it. The nobles of this city fear him

Joseph: They are so scared that they would turn tails if they ever heard he's coming for them

Rudy wonders why, she hasn't seen him as anything but nice. She liked him for doing all these things for her and her big sister but is there something else to it like yang said?

Jacob: Well take care and just in case you run into those kinds of animals again just say you work for Mr. nightmare and did he give you some sort of emblem when you left?

Rudy: Oh, you mean this?

She pulls out a crimson crest with gold lining of a wolf etched into it

Joseph: Yeah just show that to them and they'll leave you alone

Rudy: What is it?

Jacob: A proof that you work for him

Shopkeeper: Hey girl here's your apples…..why is big bad wolf associates here?

Joseph: Oh, it's nothing were just having a conversation

Jacob: Well we'll be leaving now

Rudy: Thanks for helping me

Joseph: Don't mention it

Rudy did know about the emblem. Nick gave it to her, Weiss and Yang and He did say that if anyone ever given her trouble all she had to do is to show the emblem, but she was scared. Her mind went blank when the fox faunus approached her and completely forgot about it. There are two things she wondered about today. One is that will she be able to safely live here and second why is it her master so feared in the city? She wants to ask him about it, but it would be rude. She wonders if these are unjustified rumors with no proof. Probably that's the reason why he lives alone. It's because everyone is afraid of him and so other faunus chose to avoid him even before getting to know him. If only they knew how kind he could be. Well she's not going to be swayed by nasty rumor! As far as she knows he's the kindest faunus she'd ever met

She returns home and placed the foods in the fridge and then do her best on helping Weiss clean the house (even if she doesn't want her to) they did everything except his room. He did mention that he didn't want anyone going to his room. She made sure everything was clean then Ruby went back to her room and see Yang walking in cycle, yang notice Ruby and jump at her hugging Ruby tightly

Yang: RUBY! Thanks, oum's you're okay right? He didn't do any thing to you right? If that bastard touches you I will kill him!

Ruby: Yan- Yang calm down he didn't do anything He went to work today

Yang: so, he not here? GREAT! We must escape now

Ruby: escape! No Yang we can't do that are you crazy!

Yang: going crazy is better than being here with that bastard

Ruby: Don't call him that! He's been nothing but kind to us, Yang you should at least try talking to him

Yang: don't tell me you got brainwash like that Weiss girl, open your eye Ruby he's clearly hiding something!

Ruby: well maybe if you spend some time with him then you'll know how good he is!

Ruby rushes out of the room leaving Yang alone, it's almost night the sun is setting. Then she hears the nock on the door. he's home.

Nick: Hello Rudy, how's your trip on market? Did anyone give you trouble?

Rudy didn't want to mention what happened in the market since she didn't want to worry him

Ruby: No sir

Nick: How many times-

Rudy: Oh sorry Mr. Nick! I mean Nick!

Nick: good now how did it go?

Nick: IT'S WAS VERY FUN, I even met the Bronxton brothers!

Nick: well it's good to see a friendly faces and wow what you know, everything is clean!

Rudy: Yes, I just finished up just now

Weiss: what you did? You didn't anything Ruby I did the cleaning you were just playing

Weiss comes out of the halls with her arms crossed unpleased with Ruby

Ruby: sure did!

Weiss: I'm sure you didn't

Nick: girls calm down I'm sure you did your best

Weiss: hmf fine so what would you like to eat tonight Nick?

Nick: I'm not sure so let's make dinner then

Rudy: Lets?

Nick: I was planning on teaching Weiss some recipes tonight that's why I had Ruby buy those ingredients today but since it's Ruby and Yang first day then why don't cook together?

Rudy: I- I don't think it's a good idea Nick

Nick: come on Ruby it will be fun! Now why don't we star-

Nick was cut off went Yang rush down the stairs

Yang: let me join in too I can't miss all the fun, can I?

Ruby: YANG!

Nick: well then, I'm glad that you will join us Yang-

Yang: shut up I'm just here for Ruby not you, I here to keep an eye on you

Nick: as you wish my dear anyway lets us begin! This going to be a good night for us all

It wasn't

Only an hour later Nick pass out drunk in the middle of the kitchen because he "accidently" thought vodka was water, everything is on fire Yang is smashing tomato with her bare hands Ruby is running in cycle screaming while Weiss standing in the middle of this chaos staring at nothingness. But in the end, they did have fun cooking together and ate in the middle of the mess, they all went to sleep with a small smile on their faces leaving the responsibility of cleaning for tomorrow

 **Uncle Ryan: Hello children thanking for reading the new chapter how was it? Fun? Boring? Too short? please tell us what can be improve and change and if you have any question don't be shy and ASK! anyway thank you for reading again hope to see you again bye for now children**


	6. sorry

(A/N): Sorry for the delay of new world of remnant I will try to post the new chapter as fast as I could I'm a little busy right now with something call **life** so it maybe is around next week (27 August) but it's only a maybe anyway thank you for following this story and bye for now


	7. illness

**(A/N): hey hey? How are you guys doing? Sorry for the delay of this chapter I'm a little busy IRL and I have less time to work on these anyway please enjoy**

It's been a month since Ruby and Yang left the farm and lived in Nick's home. They or Ruby and Weiss have been taking care of things while he was gone. The house has never looked so lively. Ruby found some furniture's in the basement. The decorations and paintings belonged to the previous owner of the house, unrelated to him. Nick said that he never did care about putting them on, so he just left them there. Weiss asked if she could place them around the house. Nick thought about it and he agreed to their request. Next was the garden that he left to dry. Yang who always took care of the gardens back in the old mansion so instinctively she was the one took out the weeds, cut the dead plants and started to replace them by buying potted plants in the market. Nick does give the girls money every week, so Yang was able to save up and replace the dead plants on the garden. It's all coming together. The once dead looking house has become very vibrant. Nick is also pleased with how the house looked.

Weiss also has improved on her cooking by following Nick's recipes and Ruby is trying to keep up with her training, Yang become more little trusting of the fox faunus as time goes by

Rudy is just by the garden hanging out clothes to dry then she heard the black gate creak open, she looks over and sees Nick. He came back early this time. Rudy rushes over to him.

Rudy: Sir! Welcome back!

Nick receives a warm welcome embrace from Ruby while the Yang and Weiss just walk to him. Yang chuckle from Rudy action while Weiss isn't really pleased

Nick: Ahaha, easy now little rose I just came back

Weiss: Ruby, what did I told you about jumping at Nick you might hurt him!

Rudy: Well it's rare for him to come back home this early

Nick: You missed me that much?

Judy blushed, Well y-yes

Yang: yeah yeah we miss all right can we find something to eat?

Nick: Well don't worry Ruby we have the rest of the day to spend together and Yang is right why don't we go eat outside for a change, I will go change to something more-

Suddenly Nick collapsed on the floor

The girls: NICK!

Weiss rushes over to him to check if he's ok. He was still breathing but he was also shaking. They dragged him to the living room couch placed a blanket over him and rushes outside to get a carriage. Not forgetting to lock the gate of course. About an hour later they manage to get back home with Dr. Grey

Dr. Grey: Tell me what happened dear

Rudy: I-I don't know, he just came back this morning and he suddenly fell to the floor

Dr. Grey: Has he been taking the medicine?

Rudy: Yes, Weiss always remind him every morning and he does take it after breakfast

Dr. Grey: Tell me did he came back home yesterday afternoon?

Yang: No, he came back at night I think. I fell asleep in the living room waiting for him, I just thought he probably got back when I was asleep and just this morning I saw him leave without eating breakfast

Dr. Grey: Then you shouldn't worry girls, it's probably his body just got tired

Weiss: Doctor? Is Nick ill? I remember when you and I first met he was puking

Dr. Grey: Well I can't really say for sure

Weiss: What do you mean?

Dr. Grey: Has he ever told you girls what was his previous job?

Yang: He never told us about it nor has he mentioned it what is it then

Nick begins to wake up, groaning, feeling his head hurt after dropping his face on the ground.

Dr. Grey: I don't know much about it but I'll leave it be. Have him explain it to you next time but be subtle about it so do you girls' interest in trying out my new experimental electric shock devise that will get you high

Yang: well I think-

Nick: Oh…..ouch, Yang you are forbidden to take any part of her invention with the word experimental in it

Rudy: Sir! You're awake!

Rudy and Weiss gave him another hug while Yang stand on the side of the couch not sure what to do

Nick: Second one today huh? You not joining Yang?

Dr. Grey: it's not the time for jokes as I told you before Nick, you should be more careful! You gave these girls a heart attack after seeing you lying on the floor! they came running to my place like a cheetah, crying out for help.

Nick: Sorry

Dr. Grey: You may be getting better but don't overwork yourself too much otherwise some low life faunus might find you collapsed on the street and do god knows what to you!

Nick: Okay I'm sorry

Dr. Grey: It isn't me you should be apologizing to

she points on both girls crying on his chest.

Dr. Grey: girls I know this is sad and all but I have to talk to him it's only for a little bit

Yang forcefully pull Ruby and Wiess from Nick and leave the room to the doctor

Nick: …..this is because of you

Dr. Grey: I know and I'm sorry

Nick: I have been suffering this for gods know how long, I have been changing names after names life after life lies after lies

Dr. Grey: Nick we had this conversation so many time and my answer is still the same I'm sorry of what we did to you I was just trying to do what I thought was right

Nick: right for the nation or right for you

Dr. Grey: I was young no, we were so young we never thought it would turn out this way

Nick: WE?! THERE WASN'T ANY WE IN IT THE OTHER'S MEANT WANTED IT, BUT I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS

Nick's eyes turn red as blood and black veins appear around his body but slowly turn back to normal as he calms down

Nick: I'm sorry I shouted I'm just a little paranoid maybe scared too that the other's might try to find me again and- th- they might hurt the girls

Dr. Grey: it's okay I understand I'm still trying to find a cure so don't you worry I'll take my leave now

She leaves the house. Nick felt a bit guilty, he wakes up from the couch and walks to the kitchen to see Weiss cooking some food still tearing up

Nick: I'm sorry that I worried you girls there where's Yang and Ruby?

Weiss: They are upstairs, does this happen before?

Nick: Weiss I know you must be very angry

Weiss: angry? ANGRY!? I don't even know I feel when I saw you on the floor

Nick: I- I

Weiss: just...just answer me does this happen before

Nick: Quite rarely but not as often as you think

Weiss: Please be careful from now on…I- we don't think we could handle losing you. You've been the best person we have ever met so, please….

As she continues to cry, Weiss clutches his clothes burying herself on his chest. Nick tries to comfort her

Nick: there, there, I'm sorry I made you worry. I promise to take better care of myself from now on

Weiss lets go and wipe her tears as they both agreed that everything is fine for the moment.

Weiss: Keep that promise for me

Nick: I promise to keep it

Weiss wipe the last remaining tears.

Nick: You humans are so emotional

Nick patted her head She always looked so cute to him, especially when she smiles like that she's always beautiful when she smiles

Seeing the moment of worry dissipate Nick began to say something.

Nick: Oh yeah, I wanted to you girls if you want to come with me tomorrow?

Weiss: Where to?

Nick: For a festival. The City of Vale is preparing one

Weiss: Really?

Nick: Yes, but you all will have to stick with me. I don't want you getting lost.

Weiss: Alright then! Well, I guess its lunch time and I must go and cook now.

Nick: Well I did promise to show you a new recipe, well let me just get up and-

Weiss: No, please rest. We'll do it another time.

Nick: Ok doc I'll just take a seat here

Weiss continue to cook. She wonders what Dr. Grey meant. What was his previous job? Did that lead to how he is right now? As much as Weiss wants to ask about it. She felt like it would be very serious, or she might even be opening some old wounds, but she guessed whether that had something to do with the rumors of him being a nightmare. She worries about it, but he doesn't seem quite concerned about all this. Probably because he's used to it. Still, she wants to know

Weiss: It's been a month now, I've heard tales about you from outside. They are not something I liked to hear. I still don't understand why you are called a-a…nightmare

Weiss hid her face scared to see his reaction from it. Nick patted her head and gets down on one knee to face her as he held her face close.

Nick: Okay I'll tell you about it, but when the time's right

Weiss: You're not mad?

Nick: Why would I be?

Weiss: said that it might be a touchy subject if I asked

Nick: It is but I really don't want to talk about it right now

Weiss: I'm sorry

Nick: Don't be. I actually want to thank you, girls, for worrying about me, not only that I thank you for taking care of me and my home while I'm away. To tell you the truth I always didn't have time to decorate or even water the gardens, so they were left into that state. And now you all have taken a very good care of my home. Even after hearing those rumors about me, you still cared. So, I thank you for everything you've done for me so far

Weiss: No sir, I should be the one thanking you! Without you, I might in somewhere else the is worse and I would have never learned so much about cooking, and-and so much more. So, I'm glad to be by your side, I don't care about what the rumors are, but I just want you to be safe because you have been the m-most important person in my life!

Weiss blushed as she just realized that it was almost close to something like a confession. Nick smiled, he never had anyone cared about him so much, besides some friends. Nick wonders what this warm feeling is like. He couldn't help but give her a warm hug. Thank you

Weiss was surprised by it, but she also held him around her arms.

Nick: I promise you that I'll be more careful from now on, so you don't have to worry about me anymore

Judy smiled, I thank you as well, for treating me no, treating us all with so much kindness

Nick lets go and wipes a small tear from his eye, ok well I think its fine for me to walk around again, and uh your pot it's boiling

it was boiling so much that it overflows

 **(A/N): well thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy it**


End file.
